


Eating x Apples

by CooperJR



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/pseuds/CooperJR
Summary: Killua is trying to distract Gon from doing something dumb. But Gon has a better idea.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Eating x Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I'm caving and posting this early :D
> 
> This takes place in the middle of Over x Mummies, between chapter 17 & 18\. I hope ive written it so you do not need much other context from the original plot to enjoy this (ive had it betaed 13+ times) Killua is 26, and Gon is 27 (its June)
> 
> tw: mentions of verbal sexual harrassemnet

Killua sighed, dragging a hand down his face. He really hoped this would work out one way or another. He gave the closed door a quick rap.

“Gon? Can I come in?”

Silence.

“I...went to the market and picked up some apples. They...we passed by them before we left for the port, a few days ago. I remember you stopped to look at them. They would have rotted half a day into our trip, but now… now that we're back I thought-”

There was a click as the door unlocked, and the door opened a hair. Killua bumped it open the rest of the way with his hip, balancing the basket of apples in his hands.

Gon had returned to his desk, hurriedly taking notes in a journal.

Killua set the basket down on the bed and sat next to it.

The apples’ vivid green flesh was a sharp contrast to the cream bedding.

He took one, rolling it between his two hands. “Are these your favorites?”

The scratching of the quill slowed before picking back up. “They...were a special treat when a ship would come into port. I grew up on an island, apples need more farmland than what we had, so we could...only afford them once or twice a year.”

Killua waited a beat, finally biting into the apple. The crisp snap of the apple had Gon finally stop writing and turn to face him.

Killua held the apple out, a peace offering, as he worked on his own bite.

Rather than approach, Gon glanced between the fruit and Killua’s mouth. “They're usually pretty tart this time of the year… most people don’t like them.” He then tilted his head back, watching Killua’s lips as his tongue traced his own.

Killua swallowed, then took another bite of the apple. Gon seemed less angry than he had earlier...but something was… “I can handle tart. It's spice I can't handle.”

Gon stood, approaching in a few strides, tilting Killua’s chin up. He leaned in, licking a bit of juice from the corner of Killua’s mouth. “I remember,” he murmured against his lips as his other hand wrapped around the apple. Killua caught himself leaning for Gon as he stepped away, placing his glasses on his desk as he took his own bite of the apple.

Was this Gon’s play?

He stepped up next to the bed again, leaning on the bed frame next to Killua. He hummed, “They’re a bit early in the season, so they are sweeter than usual.” He took a second bite, then made a noise of surprise, leaning in to chase a trail of juice that dripped onto his palm and wrist.

Killua stood, grabbing his wrist and pulling it to his mouth. The flat of his tongue dragged from Gon’s pulse point up to the center of his palm. He made eye contact with Gon as he placed a heavy kiss into his palm. “I _do_ like sweet things more.”

Gon pursed his lips, pulling his wrist free and taking another bite. “I’m still upset,” he said around the fruit. “It's a good plan, Killua, I can really-”

“I’m not backing down from my position on the matter either,” Killua said flatly. “I need you to understand. I can not bear the thought of that thing killing you while you wait for me and everyone else to _maybe_ find the book where it wasn't supposed to be in the first place.”

“Are you doubting me?”

“No, I’m doubting a text from a few millennia ago that's _already_ inaccurate.”

“But you doubt my plan will work.”

Killua didn't respond, too busy working the thought of Gon, bloody, at the feet of that monster, to the furthest corner of his mind. He’d never let that happen, _never-_

Gon frowned, tossing the apple into the basket with the rest of them, before swinging back around, jabbing a finger into Killua’s chest. “Well I need _you_ to have _more_ faith in me. I’m tired of people doubting me, thinking I'm too young, too immature. I may not be able to keep focus but I'm _not_ a moron.”

Killua grabbed the offending finger, pulling it to his side and wrapping the other arm around Gon’s waist, tucking his face into his neck. “I think you're an idiot sometimes,” Killua sighed, “but that's usually because you don't think of yourself first. You're so concerned about the people and things around you that you don't worry about what may happen to you.” Killua waited a beat, then said, voice cracking, “I said I didn't think I could bear you leaving me, but if you die when I could have saved you, that would be worse. I’d never forgive myself, Gon.”

They stood like that for a long moment. Killua’s nose buried into the soft skin of Gon’s neck, Gon breathing evenly, chests pressed together. Gon finally opened his held palm and laced his fingers with Killua’s. 

  
  
  


“Well,” Gon sighed, breaking the quiet. “I have you for that, don’t I?” His free hand traced along Killua’s neck, reaching around his jaw, pulling him up to face him. “With you watching out for me, making sure I don’t do something stupid, what more could I need?”

Killua’s whimper turned into a growl, low in his throat, surging forward to slant their lips together, sliding against the other’s. No longer sweet, soft kisses. He swiped his tongue across the Gon’s lips, tasting the tart fruit. Gon's mouth opened with a sound like _‘yes’_. Their teeth clacked, and Killua pulled Gon’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking around it.

He let go of Gon’s hand, wrapping both hands around his hips, pulling them flush together. Gon grappled for his back, grinding his hips into Killua’s with a satisfied noise.

Killlua groaned, stumbling back onto the bed after Gon pushed him. 

As Killua sat, Gon leaned in, hands framing Killua’s hips. “I want to do something…” He trailed off, looking up and down Killua’s body.

“Any-” Killua’’s tongue felt heavy, “anything.” The desire, the flame he’d been keeping in check these last few days, was burning away the last of his self control.

“I can do anything to you?” Gon said. How was he so calm? His normally warm eyes seemed dark and too enthralled in the blush forming on Killua’s face.

_Yes,_ Killua thought stupidly. Instead, “I don’t-” he cleared his throat. “What did you have in mind? You said-”

“I’ve never done...beyond kissing or holding someone, I've never done anything. Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it.” Killua suddenly felt light headed, Gon’s breath on his lips too warm, tasting too sweet. “I’d like to taste you, pull your cock into my mouth-” Gon dove in, lips parting, tongue wrapping around his and sucking it into his mouth and letting it go with a lewd pop - “And then I want you to touch me.”

Breathing heavily, he asked, “Touch you where, Gon?” Killua rounded on Gon’s thighs, feeling them shiver at his touch, Gon taking in a quick breath. “Tell me where.”

“Anywhere. Everywhere. You-'' Gon paused, thinking for a moment. “Someone, George, once told me about how he wanted to ‘stretch me open and make me come untouched.’' He then frowned. “I didn't want him to, but I trust you far more than him, Killua.”

Fighting down a wave of rage, Killua remembered Gon mentioning his college escapades, him comforting his classmates. But hearing about his unwanted attention gave him conflicting ideas. Gon had never expressed jealousy at Killua’s trysts, his admittance of bedmates. However the urge to find and fight this ‘George’ was developing somewhere in the back of his mind.

But the overwhelming image of Gon laying naked before him while Killua pressed sound after sound from him was too tempting to pass up for petty revenge.

Killua pulled him down by the front of his shirt, kissing him while working his fingers around Gon's sweater and button-up. Gon was doing much the same, pushing Killua’s suspenders off his shoulders while fumbling with his buttons.

Shirts removed, Gon paused, eyes marveling at Killua’s skin. Gon had glanced at his bare skin earlier in the day when they had washed, but now, without the press of time too heavy on their mind, he stared openly. Killua knew he was covered in scar after silvery scar from years of combat. Too many years. But Gon tracing them with the barest of pressure, calloused fingers grazing over his skin, dragged a groan from Killua’s throat.

“You seem to be doing far more touching than me,” Killua huffed, hands returning to Gon’s thighs, smoothing circles below his hip bones.

“That’s because I’m selfish, Killua.” Gon’s grip firmed around Killua’s hips, moving himself to a kneeling position and pulling Killua forward on the bed. He slotted himself between Killua’s knees, meeting his eyes as he kissed along his navel and down the trail of dark gray hairs leading below his waistline. “I told you, I take and take and I keep it.” He suddenly pressed his tongue into the center of Killua’s chest dragging a hot stripe up to Killua’s neck. He then buried his nose into Killua’s hair, breathing into his ear, “I keep it always, all of it.” 

Killua was supposed to be doing the distracting. Keeping Gon from doing something stupid, like meeting Zushi, agreeing to the stupid ritual. But Gon’s words were turning Killua’s heart into putty, his resolve into a mere whisper. He shouldn’t like the way he said ‘keep’ so much, but he did. Being anything of Gon’s, belonging to Gon in this way, had Killua curling his toes, trying to get a grip on the hardwood floors.

Gon’s hands fiddled with the closure on Killua’s pants, Killua eagerly helped slide them off along with his boxers. He gasped a little at the cold air, but the flush under his skin carried down his neck, keeping the chill at bay. 

Gon slowly kneeled, hands dragging from Killua’s hips, over the tops of his legs and around to the soft inner thigh. 

Killua’s cock was fully raised, already flushed to a darker pink than his face and neck. Gon leaned in, pressing kisses along the inside of his leg and towards his navel. He stayed there for a moment, kissing and sucking at the skin right next to Killua’s shaft. Killua groaned, fingers digging into the bedding by his thigh.

He then moved up, chin bumping his length as he slid to the other side, lips dragging over the scar above his hip. “Is this what Zushi did?” Killua didn't reply, throat tight. Gon laved his tongue over the still puckered scar, then placed his lips over it, sucking harder than he had next to his cock. Killua moaned, feeling Gon’s tongue and teeth and lips work on his skin. His head flopped back as he heard Gon say, “I’m the only one who can leave marks on you now, Killua.” He punctuated it by kissing the new bruise.

“Fuck-” Killua choked. He had never been as needy in the fucking department as his fellow men in arms. Most times if he had felt the need, he could take care of it himself, or if they were close enough to a tavern or drinking den, nightly companionship was also an option. 

But this? 

Gon had barely touched him and already he felt his stomach clench, a quivering in his legs and arms. Gon, mostly naked, marking him, looking up at him with dark eyes that could consume Killua - _and he’d let it happen -_ as he bit and dragged his lips over him- “You sure do know how to tease well enough for never being with someone.”

“Hmm,” Gon pressed the side of his face into Killua’s thigh, squishing his cheek, eyes now wide. “To be honest,” his warm breath ghosted over his cock, causing it to twitch, “I’m feeling a bit nervous. I want to do it, but I’m still not sure _what_ to do.” He then frowned, swallowing and licking his lips. “Oh well,” he shrugged before pressing one of Killua’s legs away from his face with one hand, the other wrapping around the shaft, before licking the underside of his cock, then wrapping his lips around the head.

Killua gasped, arms failing him as he fell back, only to spring forward, wrapping both hands around Gon’s face, pulling him off. “ _Gon,”_ he said, placing a swift kiss on his lips. “Gon, no teeth. Please, no teeth.” He kissed him a little more soundly, open-mouthed, before heaving a sigh and falling back, hand on his heart in both mock and genuine surprise. 

“Sorry, Killua.” Gon stood, leaning over to return the kiss. His pants rubbed against Killua’s bare cock, the pressure and texture pulling a moan from Killua. Gon took the time to swipe his tongue along Killua’s own tongue and teeth, pulling back.

As he knelt back down, he licked his own hand, saliva glistening off his fingers and palm. “I’ll be more gentle, Killua.” He wrapped his wet hand around his cock again, breathing, “I’ll be so gentle with you,” giving his cock a quick stroke before swallowing him down again.

Gon was, if anything, a man of his word. His top lip covered his teeth, pressing down enough to have Killua hissing. His tongue flattened along his shaft, stray wet marks cooling in the air, while his hand followed the motion of his bob, slowly working back and forth.

As much as Killua wanted to watch him swallowing his cock over and over again, he leaned back, certain he wouldn't last too much longer if he _did_ watch.

Instead, Gon’s one hand snaked up along his belly, grabbing one of Killua’s clenched fists. 

Flat on his back, he peeked at him, seeing the frown once again leveled at him. “Do you not like this, Killua? I can do-”

“I do, like it, I do, so much-'' he stuttered. A part of him felt guilty for indulging in this absolutely divine torture, Gon’s lips glistened from his own saliva, his hand still wrapped around his shaft. He bit his lip, not sure how to word- “I want this to last, is all, and I might not-”

“But, Killua, once I’m done with you, you get to do what I want.” Lust had made Killua stupid, the fog making memories a distant thing. He blinked, trying to think past the image of Gon’s shining lips and the threat of the apocalypse. Gon continued, “You’re going to stretch me open, Killua. I want you to touch me.” Killua bit back a moan as his cock gave a heavy pulse, one he felt against Gon’s wet palm.

“Plus,” Gon continued, lowering back down, “I want you to watch me, Killua. I want to see your face when I do-” he gave a soft, open kiss to the side of his length, eyes locked on each others- “this, or even-” he swallowed Killua’s cock down as far as he could go, lips meeting his hand, sucking for long enough that Killua began to pant at the tension building. Gon let go, mouth wide, cock still heavy on his tongue. He dragged his tongue across the bottom of his shaft, over the head, and across the top, all the way up to his navel. “Hmmm,” he pressed several kisses into his trail of hair, keeping eye contact.

“How are you doing that so well- Fuck, I’m really-” Killua blinked in surprise suddenly, then flushed brighter, dragging a hand over his face.

“Tell me, Killua,” Gon murmured into his hip, breath hot. His eyes staring up at him-

Killua bit his bottom lip, the blush traveling down his neck. “You- um, your glasses-” Gon gave a tentative lick to his tip, blinking slowly. Killua shuddered. “I like when you wear your glasses.” He pressed his lips together, the blush feeling too warm.

“Oh? You do?” Gon stood, shuffling over to his desk before returning to his spot. “You took them off in the tomb, but if you want me to wear them… can you put them on, Killua?” He held them out, arms extended.

Still mute with embarrassment, Killua simply nodded. When he held it in both hands, Gon leaned away, causing Killua to lunge in order to follow. As he grasped the sides of Gon’s face and slipped the hooks around his ears, Gon suddenly raised his head to his mouth, taking him in all the way down. 

Watching his wide eyes, amber warm and framed in brassy gold, stare him in the eye as he bobbed on his length was all Killua could stand. The coil in his gut grew too tight, too fast. He groaned, hands letting go of Gon’s face to grip the bedding once again. With two more pumps from Gon, Killua threw his head back, feeling his cock pulse in Gon’s hand, stammering either Gon’s name or God, he couldn't tell. He felt Gon’s lips slide away as he fell back into the bedding, knocking the basket of apples over, the cool fruit bumping into him or to the ground, bouncing across the floor.

As he gasped for breath, Gon stepped into the bed, leaning over Killua. He blinked tears and stars out of his eyes, wondering why Gon was just hovering-

“Oh.”

“Killua, you got my glasses dirty.”

‘Dirty’ was an understatement. One lens was almost completely covered in his load, the other splattered close to Gon’s nose. A good amount was also on his left cheek.

The disgruntled look on Gon’s face in combination with his recent high, Killua felt his lips twitch. “I’m so- mm, Gon I’m sor-” On the second try, he sputtered, falling into a fit of giggles. 

“It’s not funny, Killua,” Gon said, straddling Killua’s lap, pinning him to the bed. Killua tried rolling his hips away from the material of Gon’s pants as he straightened, taking his glasses off to study them. “I won't be able to wear these for the rest of the night.”

“I can't - I don't mean-” He fought off one last giggle with a cough, sitting up on his elbows. “Why would you need to wear them?”

Keeping his arms still, Gon looked around the mess in his fingertips. “You won’t get to see me wear these while you make me come, Killua.”

Killua choked.

Gon was still inspecting his glasses, but it seemed more play act than anything. “Do… do you actually need them?” He was trying to remember if Gon had ever gone anywhere without them, but the only time he remembered was during the boxing match he’d taken them off, still reacting well despite the port wine.

Gon leaned over to set them on a nightstand, chest flush with Killua’s. He then propped his head up on an elbow next to Killua’s head, staring fondly at him, despite the cum still on his cheek. As Killua returned a soft grin, he swiped his thumb across the spot, popping it in his mouth.

Killua fought the blush rising on his face as Gon sucked and hummed. Once he was done he leaned in, grazing his nose on the underside of Killua’s jaw, breathing in. “Are you tired, Killua?”

“How can I be tired after _that?_ ” he whined, feeling his cock throb under Gon’s ass. 

“Then why won’t you start touching me, Killua? I _really_ want you to touch me.” He punctuated the point with a defined grind into Killua’s hips.

Killua sucked in a quick breath, hands reaching for his hips. In one swift moment Killua flipped them, sliding a knee between Gon’s legs. The apples bounced on the bed, bumping into Gon’s sides and Killua’s calves. “These,” he reached for the closure of Gon’s pants, undoing them and then hooking his fingers into the waistband, “need to come off first.” He tried to yank them down in one move, but they immediately got stuck. “Gon, your damn ass is cockblocking me,” Killua growled as Gon laughed outright, rolling on his side as he did.

“That’s not the usual remark I hear about my ass, Killua,” Gon snickered, still laughing as Killua took the chance to tug again, finally sliding the pants off and throwing them as far away as he could.

Gon was still on his side, laughing helplessly, when Killua turned him all the way over onto his stomach, sliding his hands down his back and over his hips. He paused, thumbs fitting and smoothing into the divots in his back. Gon’s laughs dried with hitch, rising to prop himself on his elbows, tentatively peeking back over his shoulder. 

“Are you nervous?” Killua murmured, sitting on one of Gon’s thighs, still slowly working circles into his lower back. 

Gon gave one nod, then his eyes widened, shaking his head instead. “Not really, I trust you, Killua, but it's like when I sucked you off, ‘m just nervous ‘cause it's my first time.”

Killua nodded. “That makes sense,” he heard himself say woodenly along with the echo of Gon’s words. _First time._ He rolled the circles up Gon’s back a little, working into the muscles with a firm pressure. Gon murmured something before groaning. “You’re too tense. I want you to enjoy yourself.” He worked at his back until Gon was lowering himself into the mattress, shoulders softening. Killua then moved to drag in his fingertips down Gon’s side, causing him to gasp and whine.

“Killua-”

He paused on the top of Gon’s thigh, staring at Gon’s ass. He applied more pressure as he grazed the top of the rounded flesh. He then flattened both palms open, one on each cheek, giving them a squeeze. 

“Mrmp,” Gon said in surprise, tipping his forehead into the mattress. “I can’t tell if I like this or I’m too nervous,” he confessed, muffled from the bedding.

“It’s okay to feel both,” Killua murmured, slowly grabbing and smoothing out his hands over Gon's round arse. In all honesty, he’d been thinking about doing one thing in particular since he’d noticed how nice Gon’s looked. He glanced at one green apple that had rolled next to his hip, licking his lips. He was still nervous about asking, not wanting to make Gon feel-

“Can I kiss you? Here?” Killua brought one finger up, tracing it along the lower part of Gon's spine and the cleft of his ass. He felt the bed shift as Gon moved his head. “I need to hear you, Gon.”

Gon let out a shuddered breath before saying, voice hitching, “Yes. Yes, keep- anything. Touch me, kiss me. Anywhere.”

Killua’s mouth watered, the tanned skin under his touch a shade lighter just below Gon’s hips. 

Leaning down, he massaged Gon’s ass with both hands. He laid one soft kiss at the junction of his spine and hips, lingering as he thought for a moment. 

He raised his eyes, seeing the expanse of Gon’s back. He blew out a long, slow breath on Gon’s back as he slowly spread his two cheeks apart.

Gon shuddered, quickly rising back on his elbows to look over his shoulder. Killua smiled in return, dragging his lips down, keeping his eyes locked on Gon’s. He dragged his lips down the same trail he’d made with his finger, pausing at the top most part of his right cheek.

Killua finally broke eye contact as he swallowed, sliding his lips over the soft muscle, sucking hard, teeth sinking in. He heard Gon yelp, felt him flinch, but he was too engrossed in fulfilling his fantasy of biting the roundest ass he’d ever seen.

Gon’s breath hitched before he shivered under his hold, moaning.

Killua finally let go, tracing his tongue over the teeth marks and sucking the bruise once more before finishing with an open mouth kiss. 

He then rose and leaned over Gon, laying his chest against his back, mouth tracing the shell of his ear. “Did you just come?” he murmured, kissing Gon’s temple. His cock felt a little too comfortable against the softness of Gon’s ass, the bite warm against his thigh. 

Gon shook his head, but the rosy tint to his face and ears had Killua questioning him. “I just,” he whined, fidgeting and trying to roll his hips up. “The bite was, um, I didn’t expect to like you biting me, Killua, haa- I really liked that. But- mnn ‘m really wanting you to touch me more Killua.” He panted, rolling his hips up again.

Killua rose just enough to flip Gon onto his back, laying down on top of him. “Do you want me to still stretch you?” Before he could answer, he leaned into Gon’s lips, giving him a proper kiss. Killua slowly worked his tongue around his, simply tasting and enjoying the feel of it. 

Kissing was as new of a concept to Killua as feeling, as caring about whoever he was sleeping with. His heart did a stutter when Gon’s hands came up to glance off his temples and comb through his hair, moaning into his mouth, kissing back with a neediness Killua felt being mirrored from his own.

Killua leaned back enough to ask, “I can suck you off if you want, you feel-” He ground his hips into Gon, both of their cocks sliding together. Gon’s felt too hot against Killua’s skin. “You feel like you're ready to come.”

But Gon was already shaking his head. “No, I… I want you to touch me. I want it to be Killua.”

Killua kissed him twice more, pecks on the lips, then nodded, sitting back on his heels. “Okay, okay, I dunno how much longer you'll last though.”

Gon huffed, grinning with a glazed look in his eye. “I’ve usually got more stamina than this, if I’m being honest.”

“With boxing and studying?” Killua wrapped his hands under Gon’s knees, pulling them up to frame his chest. Gon grimaced at the exposure, his cock twitching on his stomach. The dark curls surrounding it thinned and trailed up to his chest, the narrow line fading just before it reached his collarbone.

Killua had agreed to this, but the more he saw of Gon, the more he wanted to lick and suck every inch of him. He was almost tempted to swallow him down right then, hearing and tasting more of Gon.

Any other night he might do just that. But if he could just-

Killua raised two fingers to his mouth, sucking on them, covering them in his spit. Gon raised himself up, licking his lips with eyes honed in on Killua’s fingers. Already he seemed to be breathing a bit faster, but he only looked more eager to be fucked by Killua as he withdrew his fingers.

“I need you to tell me if you get uncomfortable or if it hurts,” he said evenly. He set both fingers just under Gon’s balls, dragging them down. Gon fell back, a moan escaping him. “Gon, you need to tell me.” He rounded on the tightened muscle, circling over his hole, waiting.

Gon tried to grind down into Killua’s hand, but Killua held him down with his free hand, palm splayed over his abdomen. He huffed, throwing his head back, running his hands over his face and into his hair.

Killua dragged his fingers back up and around, drawing little half moons under Gon’s now dark rose colored cock. It was beginning to bead at the tip.

Gon whined, “Killua, okay, I agree, I do, but-” he gulped, shivering as Killua lowered his fingers down again. “But I want you to be a bit less delicate with me. I’m not going to bre-” Killua slowly pressed one finger in, and Gon stammered before quieting, covering his face.

He was holding his breath.

“Gon, you need to keep breathing.”

“Nmm.”

“Please, you need to relax if you're going to enjoy this. Unless-”

“Don’t-” Gon reached forward, making a noise as he shifted a little further on Killua’s finger. “Haa, don’t stop. I want this.”

Killua didn't remove his finger, instead slowly began to flex it. He was already up to the second knuckle. Gon made another noise, sucking in a breath. “I… I want to stop thinking about- '' he gasped, falling back onto the bed. Killua stopped moving the finger. Gon frowned, again trying to roll his hips, once again stopped by Killua’s hand holding him down. He then sighed, throwing his hands over his face again, speaking through his fingers. “I still think about what he, what my old classmate, said. I never- we never did anything, but people in school thought I was easy. That I was sleeping around. When he said that, he thought I would go with it. He pestered me about it for days after. My friends would help me, and he finally stopped. But whenever I’d get close with someone, I thought about what he said. I lost interest. Holding people wasn't as simple as I thought it was, kissing even less so. I miss being close to people, and I want to be close to someone, but not just anyone.”

He then propped himself up a bit. He stared blankly at Killua for a moment until the smile eased back onto his face, blinding Killua and causing his heart to thud painfully in his chest.

Was it really that simple for Gon? Killua had to wonder about the other man, but he himself felt...similarly. This blatant trust they had in each other had only grown since they first met, Killua in prison and Gon, calm and collected, bartering with him. Gon and Retz had gotten Killua out of prison, but when Gon had dressed Killua’s wound on the boat, holding him, telling him he needed him, had him to rely on-

Killua knew his fate was sealed long before they had expressed their true feelings for the other.

Throat tight, Killua rolled forward, pulling Gon’s face up by his chin, kissing him with a slow drag of lips as he resumed flexing his one finger, dragging the second up. He swallowed any noise Gon made as he worked the second finger in. Gon’s hand came up, cupping Killua’s face despite how he trembled, fingers shaking. 

Once his shaking eased, and the noises started to taste more like moans, Killua let go of Gon’s lips, meeting his eyes. “I know I’m supposed to be fucking you open and giving you the time of your life right now,” he drawled, his words having Gon flop back into the bed, back curving, “but I may consider murdering whoever the fuck this guy was.”

“Mm- so long- ahh, so long as you don’t get caught-” Killua curled his fingers, and Gon immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, holding in a moan. “Oh, do that again, Killua, just like that-” Gon started to roll his hips, Killua meeting his thrusts while still spreading his fingers. After he worked a third in, Gon’s whole body shuddered.

The head of Gon’s cock was now dripping. Killua bit his lip, then slowed his fingers, simply rolling them around Gon’s prostate. When Gon gasped, frantically looking to meet Killua’s eyes, Killua leaned in, free hand dragging up his chest. “Gon, I really want to suck you off.” He put a bit of emphasis on his statement, mouthing at Gon’s bottom lip and sucking it for a moment. “Can I suck you off while I finger you?”

Gon shuddered, the moan sounding more like a mewl, sinking into the mattress a bit. The flush now carried down to his neck, his lips swollen and open as he attempted to catch his breath. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his throat. “‘M close, Killua, I don't think-”

Killua cut him off with a kiss, swallowing his tongue and another loud moan as Killua gave him a hard press with his fingers. “You look so good, I want to taste you, Gon.” He kissed, then licked Gon’s neck, tasting the sweat along his collarbone. When he looked back up at Gon, his eyes were glossy as he nodded.

Killua shifted downwards, immediately kissing the tip of Gon’s cock, sucking a little to clean up the precum that had started to trail down. He slowed his fingers, going back to stretching instead of stroking, earning a frustrated growl from Gon. The sound had Killua’s own cock twitching as it slowly came back to life. 

Well _that_ was a first for Killua.

He started at the base, cock braced in his other hand, licking up the underside, placing another kiss at the tip, then swallowing him down. He remembered his own advice about no teeth, instead staying closer to the top, tongue swirling around it.

Gon reached, stroking Killua’s cheek with his thumb before slapping his hand into the bedding. “Really close, Killua. I’m- nhh your tongue feels so good-”

With one last swirl of his tongue and two very firm strokes with his fingers, Gon shuddered and thrust into Killua’s mouth, his load hitting the back of Killua’s throat, and clenched around his fingers. He moaned something that may have been Killua’s name, sinking back into the bedding.

Killua sucked and popped off, earning another growl from Gon, then a whine as he pulled his fingers out. He licked his lips and swallowed, then leaned up, kissing Gon’s forehead. “I'm gonna get a towel. I'll be right back.”

Gon couldn't even speak, eyes barely open. He simply nodded, raising a hand to smooth it down Killua’s arm. Another kiss, this time on his lips, and Killua lunged off the bed, praying he didn't run into anyone as he left for the bathroom across the hall. 

He returned with a rag, warm water cooling, as he cleaned Gon’s thighs. Gon covered his face when the rag passed between his cheeks, but once Killua was done, he tossed the towel into a corner and moved up in the bed next to Gon. 

Gon was still limp, breathing slowly, eyes closed, hands resting on his forehead. Killua shoved the remaining apples to the ground and flopped down beside him, head resting on his shoulder. He curled one arm over Gon’s chest, pulling his face into the crook of his neck. He stretched his legs out, toes dangling off the edge of the bed. 

“Killua?”

“Oh, sorry, do you want me to-” Killua started to move away, embarrassed, but Gon wrapped a weak arm around Killua’s waist, turning onto his side so they faced each other. 

“You forget, I _like_ holding people.” Gon weakly pulled Killua into his chest more. “I was going to say, I wonder if you’ll let me do that to you next time.” Killua made a noise of protest, but then Gon blinked sleepily and smiled, teeth flashing and two dimples forming on his rounded cheeks. “Only if you want to, Killua.” He pressed a kiss into Killua’s temple, then settled his head into the pillows. 

Killua hummed an agreement, content with watching Gon start to doze off. They could talk about bedroom activities after the mummified bastard was put to rest.

Gon shifted, his naked thigh bumping into Killua’s crotch, rubbing his now half hard cock. Killua moaned, tucking his head into the pillows. 

Gon lurched up in bed, head wobbling sleepily, looking down at Killua. “You’re still hard?” 

“Still- no, you make the most amazing sounds when I’m fucking you, how could I not get hard again.”

“Do you want me to take care of it? Killua?”

The bastard looked too eager, eyes dreamy. He was even licking at his lips again. “No way. You’d fall asleep before I came and choke or something. Besides, you can barely move,” Killua gave him a playful shove back into the bed where he collapsed. “What makes you think you can help me out? What was it you said? You were boasting about all that stamina.”

“I’d have to say… maybe it’s been spent running from mummies and curses… but maybe you can help me build it up once we save the world.”

Killua still wasn't used to hearing that. “Oh?” He wanted to ask Gon to say it again, he loved hearing it- _we-_ but instead- “You mean when we come up with a better-”

Gon interrupted him with “Can I watch you, Killua?”

His tongue turned to lead, blinking at the shift in tone. He swallowed loudly. “Watch me..?” Already he felt the blush at his ears.

Gon was still looking at him with a dreamy expression. Killua half wondered if he’d look like this every morning, and after every thorough fucking. He really wanted to see this expression everyday for the rest of his life. “Watch you finish yourself off. I want to see, Killua.” 

Gon wanted him to put on a show. The flush traveled to the tip of his nose, but his cock gave an eager twitch. Gon moved his leg forward, applying enough pressure that Killua moaned. He rolled on top of Gon, legs framing his chest. He brought two fingers to Gon’s mouth, who wrapped his lips around them, sucking and dragging his tongue over his knuckles. He opened his mouth, holding the fingers on his tongue, eyes hooded. Killua shuddered, leaning away and wrapping his wet hand around his cock as he went in for another kiss. “Try to keep your eyes open,” he punctuated with two quick strokes.

Gon scooted back, bringing his knees up. Killua fell back against them, slowing down his movement and adding a twist at the end around his head. His jaw slackened at the rush. He opened his eyes just enough to see Gon’s face, staring as if glimpsing something magical and brilliant. 

“Killua is so pretty,” Gon said, smoothing his palms up Killua’s tense thighs. “You’re so strong and brave, and you care about people more than you let on, but seeing you here with me, doing what I say just to make me feel good, _see_ _you_ feel good. I really, really like that. And you’re so pretty, the flush on your face and chest and then you stroking your cock like that. You look as delicious as you did earlier, when you came all over me. You taste good too, your skin is always so sweet, but then your load tastes like plums and figs-”

With a groan, Killua shuddered, starting to tip back, but Gon pulls Killua’s hips towards him. “Gon, wait-” but he wrapped his lips around him a second time for that night. Killua grappled onto his shoulders as he thrust down Gon’s throat. He feels his cock pulse against Gon’s tongue and cheeks, felt the vibrations of Gon’s throat as he makes a noise of surprise. But as Killua unloaded down his throat, he continued to suck on his cock, tongue rubbing the underside until Killua pushed him back.

Panting, Killua said, “I can’t believe you did that again.”

Gon simply gazed up at Killua, swallowing loudly. “But I like doing that, Killua.” He reached, wrapping his hands around the back of Killua’s neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched. “You make the most extraordinary face I've ever seen every time I surprise you. It's like you're melting in my touch, Killua.”

Killua kissed him at that. He could still taste the semen, copper and plums, like Gon had said, but with an underlying bitterness. 

Gon’s tongue traced the roof of his mouth, and when he pulled away, it lolled for a moment, a trail of saliva between their mouths, only to break as Gon wet his lips again. 

“I think those peppers you miss so much have fried your taste buds.”

Gon gave him a lazy smile, blinking heavily. He wrapped his arms Killlua’s waist, pulling him down into the bed. “Stay here for a minute, Killua.”

Killua _really_ wanted to. Gon was warm and soft and _so sweet_ after Killua was done with him. But- “I- actually have to go-”

Gon frowned. “Where-”

“The _bathroom_ , Gon, I'll be right back.” He kissed his forehead, sliding out of his arms. His guilt grew, twisting painfully in his stomach as he saw Gon’s face, the pout with his bottom lip causing regret to creep into Killua’s heart.

When he came back, tiptoeing across the floor as quietly as he could, Gon was already asleep. Killua grabbed his clothing, tiptoeing back out the door, shutting it with a final, “I’m sorry, Gon. I need you to be safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO SEND OUT A HUGE THANKS TO PECH AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO HELPED ME WITH THIS ;; my heart overfloweth with joy
> 
> Feel free to tell at me on Twitter and ig!


End file.
